Last Day
by xxiuchen
Summary: Requested by Anon on my Askfm Death chara.


**Last Day **

**Author: xxiuchen **

**Cast: ChanBaek/BaekYeol **

**and Other! **

**Genre: Angst, Sad, Hurt **

**Length: Oneshot **

**This fanfic requested by Anon on Askfm! ^^ **

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki itu terduduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah dua belas malam sementara dia belum tertidur. Dengan cekatan dia menggulung benag-benang menjadi sebuah kupluk yang sangat lucu. Warna merah. Warna kesukaan sahabat karibnya.

Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis walaupun wajahnya tampak lelah dan mengantuk. Dia mengangkat kupluk itu dan memandanginya dengan bangga. Dia tampak sangat bangga dengan hasil pekerjaannya selama beberapa jam. Dia akan memberikan itu besok pagi-pagi.

"Chanyeol pasti suka!" seru laki-laki itu sembari memeluk kupluk buatannya.

Dia membungkus kupluk merah itu dengan serapih mungkin. Selesai, dia membereskan semuanya dan segera pergi menuju ranjang. Ia silangkan kedua tangannya, pada kepala. Ia pandangi atap rumahnya dengan senyuman. Kemudian dia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku hanya sahabatmu, bukan begitu?" bisik laki-laki itu pilu.

Laki-laki itu, yang namanya Baekhyun, melirik jam dinding. Kini sudah jam duabelas malam. Baekhyun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, berat. Hening. Hingga akhirnya dia terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memasukkan tas biru dongker miliknya ke dalam loker besi. Dia berbalik, melihat ke koridor yang lumayan ramai. Baekhyun dengan sabar menunggu. Tangannya ia lipatkan di balik punggung, sembari menggenggam bungkusan hadiah itu.

Matanya menangkap sosok tinggi dengan senyum lima jari. Menghampirinya dengan langkah yang besar-besar dan tergesa-gesa. Baekhyun kali ini tersenyum hingga membuka sedikit mulutnya. Laki-laki itu menerjang Baekhyun, ia memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun senang. Dia tidak membalas pelukan Chanyeol karena dia masih menggenggam bungkusan itu.

"Hi Baekhyun! Selamat pagi!" seru Chanyeol, melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." ujar Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum licik.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Benarkah? Biar aku tebak!"

"Hmm?" Baekhyun hanya berdeham.

"Sepatu!" seru Chanyeol riang. Namun kemudian dia tertunduk karena Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Jam tangan ya?!" pekik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan lipatan tangannya dari balik punggung dan menunjukkan bungkusan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari lalu menerimanya dengan cepat.

"Aku buka ya?" tanya Chanyeol penuh semangat seraya menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol dengan gesit menyobek bungkusan itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia tertawa riang kemudian menggunakan kupluk buatan Baekhyun itu pada kepalanya. Baekhyun terkikik.

"Kau suka tidak?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku suka sekali! Terimakasih! Kau sahabatku yang paling baik, Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol lalu dia memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Dia membalas pelukan Chanyeol tidak kalah erat. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Chanyeol. Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, kemudian tersenyum manis. Chanyeol melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun. Emm jadi gini..." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal seraya tertunduk.

Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya, "Kenapa?"

"S-Sebenarnya aku..."

**KRIIING! **

"Wah, udah bel nih!" pekik Chanyeol sambil buru-buru memasukkan tasnya ke dalam loker dan mengambil buku-bukunya.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya. Memandang Chanyeol dengan penasaran.

Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa sepatah katapun. Hanya melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia buru-buru mengambil alat tulis dan buku untuk belajar.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol pergi, menuju kelasnya yang memang Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak satu kelas. Ia tertunduk. Merasakan sesuatu yang perih di dalam hatinya.

"Dia hanya menganggapmu teman, kau dengar?" bisiknya sendiri. "Jangan berharap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tergesa-gesa mendatangi kelas Baekhyun. Ia mengintip ke dalam kelas Baekhyun. Memastikan pria bertubuh kerdil itu belum pergi. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Baekhyun terlonjak bukan main. Seakan dirinya terkena serangan jantung. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sesaat. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya demi melihat wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau begitu?" tanya Chanyeol. Geli.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Salahkan dirimu bodoh! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hahaha maafkan aku!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang mau aku beritahu padamu." ujar Chanyeol. Ia duduk di depan meja Baekhyun. Ia pandangi Baekhyun yang sedang memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam laci mejanya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, "Mau melanjutkan yang tadi pagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Begitulah. Kau tahu adik kelas kita yang bernama Sulli?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia segera duduk di sebelah meja yang Chanyeol duduki. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan antusias. Menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku akan berkencan dengannya!" seru Chanyeol dengan girang.

**DEG! **

Mimik wajah Baekhyun berubah kaget. Hatinya terasa tertusuk dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Sakit. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Rasanya dia ingin menangis. Baekhyun tertunduk. Memainkan jemari-jemarinya dengan gelisah. Hatinya seakan terpukul.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Bibirnya, sekuat tenaga, mengulas senyum riang. Dia mendongak dan memamerkan senyuman itu.

"Wah benarkah?! Selamat Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun penuh semangat.

Chanyeol tertawa geli kemudian mengangguk. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan bahagia. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit tak terperi. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan sahabat karibnya itu.

"Ah aku senang sekali Baekhyun! Apakah kau tahu itu?!" pekik Chanyeol. Dia menepuk tangannya beberapa kali.

"_Aku tahu itu."_

"Aku sudah lama menyukainya dan akhirnya aku bisa mengajaknya berkencan!" pekik Chanyeol lagi.

"_Aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu."_

"Hari ini akan menjadi malam yang terbaik!"

"_Selamat bersenang-senang." _

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar sahabat karibnya itu berceloteh tentang kebahagiannya. Namun, hatinya terus mencelos. Perih. Baekhyun tersenyum, mengangguk, antusias sekali mendengarkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sebagai tanda selamat darinya.

Dengan erat ia peluk tubuh besar Chanyeol. Sesaat dia membenamkan wajah pada pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun tidak kalah erat. Baekhyun berusaha memberikan sinyal, dia sangat menyayangi dan menyukai Chanyeol dari pelukan itu. Baekhyun meringis. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah menuruni pipinya ketika dia menutup mata.

"_Jangan menangis."_

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan buru-buru menghapus sisa air mata dari pipi dan sudut matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari.

"Kau bantu aku ya! Aku ingin kau memilihkan bajuku!" seru Chanyeol riang.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, "Baiklah! sepulang aku mengikuti kursus, aku akan langsung ke rumahmu!"

Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Dia memandangi Chanyeol dengan nanar.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik." ujar Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum simpul pada Baekhyun.

"_Ya, sahabat." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju lokernya. Perlahan-lahan dia memutar kunci gembok, dan segera mengambil tasnya. Baekhyun tertunduk. Menatap kaki kecil yang terbalut sepatu hitam itu.

Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menuruni pipinya. Sesuatu yang berusaha ia tahan sedari tadi. Titik bening itu semakin banyak. Membasahi pipi putih susunya. Baekhyun mengusap matanya dengan lengan seragam. Terdengar suara isakan yang pelan. Pundaknya naik turun seirama dengan isakannya. Baekhyun terus mengusap matanya, berusaha menghapus air mata.

Masih menangis, dia tersenyum getir. Dia mengangguk beberapa kali. Kemudian mendongak.

"Jangan terlambat, Baek! Nanti Chanyeol menunggu!" seru Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia masih menangis sembari tersenyum. Dirinya terus menguatkan hati. Merasakan sakit tak terperi. Baekhyun terus berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun terus menguatkan hatinya yang sangat sakit.

Dia berhenti setelah beberapa langkah berjalan. Pandangannya kosong ke depan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Hingga akhirnya dia jatuh. Berjongkok. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Suara isakannya yang pelan menjadi keras.

"Baekhyun bodoh! Bodoh!" Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ia memukul lantai sekolah berkali-kali dengan kepalannya. Sembari terus menangis dan merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Baekhyun meringis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." bisik Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol. Kenop pintu berputar dan perlahan memperlihatkan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sudah menunggumu. Apakah kursusnya ada tambahan waktu?" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dan Chanyeol segera menutup pintu. Baekhyun tertegun melihat kamar Chanyeol yang tampak berantakan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Tadi aku disuruh Kim Songsaenim untuk membereskan kertas-kertas." Bohong.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Oh begitukah? Hmm... Sekarang, bantu aku mencari baju ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Baekhyun mengambil beberapa pakaian yang sudah berserakan. Dia meneliti satu-persatu baju yang cocok untuk Chanyeol berkencan.

Dia menghembuskan nafas berat. Hatinya mencelos. Merasakan sakit yang tak terperi. Dia membantu sahabatnya memilih baju untuk berkencan, dengan orang lain. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala kemudian dia menunjukkan baju itu pada Chanyeol.

"Ini saja!" seru Baekhyun. Memperlihatkan T-shirt berwarna abu-abu.

"Itu saja?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menunjuk T-shirt yang Baekhyun tunjukan.

Baekhyun melempar T-shirt itu pada Chanyeol. Ia segera mencari-cari pakaian lagi. Dia mengambil sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak dengan warna hijau dan hitam. Kemudian dia mengambil celana jeans.

"Pakai itu saja. Dalamannya T-shirt abu-abu itu dan kemejanya kau buka semua kancingnya. Dan, kalau mau, kau bisa memakai kupluk buatanku." jelas Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia segera berdiri dan membawa semua pakaian rekomendasi Baekhyun ke dalam kamar mandi untuk dia coba. Baekhyun duduk di ranjang Chanyeol. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat. Hatinya lagi-lagi mencelos. Entah sudah berapa kali.

Baekhyun melirik meja nakas Chanyeol. Matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dirinya dan Chanyeol semasa taman kanak-kanak. Baekhyun mengambil foto berbingkai kayu itu. Mengusap kaca pada bingkai sembari tersenyum.

"Kau sudah dewasa, begitupun aku." gumam Baekhyun.

"Dan kini, kau akan pergi. Dengan perempuan yang kau cintai. Bukan aku."

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, "Aku hanya sahabatmu, bukan begitu?"

Baekhyun terlonjak ketika dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Baekhyun menaruh kembali bingkai foto itu pada posisi semula. Chanyeol keluar dengan senyum sumringah dan pakaian rekomendasi Baekhyun melekat pada tubuh tingginya.

"Bagus!" seru Baekhyun antusias. Dia berdiri dan mendekati Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merapihkan kerah kemeja Chanyeol yang agak sedikit berantakan. Baekhyun melihat kupluk merah buatannya dan ia segera mengambil itu. Sedikit berjinjit, Baekhyun memakaikan kupluk tersebut pada kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Sudah! Kau sudah tampan!" seru Baekhyun dengan berbinar. Dia acungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Wahahaha, benarkah?! Bagus sekali! Aku sudah siap!" Chanyeol tertawa puas.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Hatinya terasa sakit. Sebentar lagi, Chanyeol akan pergi berkencan. Baekhyun sekuat tenaga memasang senyuman manis itu. Memberitahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia menguatkan hatinya lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ayo, sekarang cepat pergi!" seru Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat. Dia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat kemudian membawa Chanyeol turun.

Chanyeol berpamitan dengan Ibunya sebelum pergi, bersama dengan Baekhyun. Mereka memutuskan untuk naik mobil Chanyeol. Menjemput Sulli sesuai dengan waktu yang sudah dijanjikan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Nah, kau ikut dulu denganku. Tapi tidak apakan kalau kau naik bus atau taksi untuk pulang?" jelas Chanyeol kecewa.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, tak apa. Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Ah kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!"

Chanyeol segera membawa mobilnya keluar dari bagasi dan melesat dengan kencang menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan berwarna merah itu berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis. Ya, itu rumah Sulli. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil. Baekhyun menumpukan tangannya pada kap mobil Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan rumah minimalis itu.

"Kalau begitu..." Ujar Baekhyun, "Aku pulang dulu ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan. Dia melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali sebelum dia berjalan pergi menuju pekarangan rumah Sulli. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan tersenyum pahit.

"Semoga bersenang-senang." bisik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan menyebrangi jalan. Dia tertunduk dan jalannya sangat lambat. Tidak. Dia tidak menyadari ada bahaya yang datang.

**TIIN! TIIN! **

"BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN AWAS!"

"A-ah... ARGHHHH!"

**BRAKK! **

Baekhyun terpental dari tempatnya berdiri setelah sebuah mobil sedan menabraknya. Chanyeol terlonjak begitupun dengan Sulli. Mereka langsung berhamburan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tersungkur. Pengendara mobil itu panik dan langsung kabur. Orang tua Sulli yang mendengar keributan terlonjak kaget dan segera menelpon Ambulan.

"B-Baekhyun? Baekhyun?!" pekik Chanyeol panik. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun beberapa kali. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyun?! Sadarlah! Sadar!" pekik Chanyeol lagi, jauh lebih keras.

Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol menangis. Ia benamkan wajahnya pada sekitar tengkuk Baekhyun. Berharap Baekhyun masih sadarkan diri.

"C-Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kemudian dia longgarkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang masih menggenang di matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari.

"B-Bertahanlah sebentar. Ambulan akan segera datang." ujar Chanyeol. Ia singkirkan poni yang menutupi mata Baekhyun. "A-Aku akan memindahkanmu."

"Jangan..." Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tetap di sini. Di sini saja."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kita pin-"

"Aku bilang jangan. Jangan."

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia memandangi wajah Baekhyun dalam. Dia melihat air mata di sudut mata Baekhyun. Seulas senyum terukir manis pada bibir Baekhyun seiring air mata itu terjatuh. Chanyeol merasakan hatinya meringis. Terasa sakit.

"M-Maaf, K-Kencamu jadi berantakan." bisik Baekhyun.

Sulli duduk di sebelah tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Sulli menangis. Dia tersenyum pada gadis cantik itu.

"Jangan menangis..." Baekhyun perlahan meraih air mata di pipi Sulli. Ia hapus air mata itu, menyisakan sedikit goresan darah di pipi Sulli.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dia memandangi langit yang tampak hitam tanpa cahaya bintang atau bulan. Air mata masih bergantian menuruni pipi mulus Baekhyun. Senyuman manis namun tipis itu, masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol..." bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat seraya air mata kembali jatuh, "Jangan..."

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun lagi. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Baekhyun sembari terisak.

"Sebentar lagi Ambulan akan datang. Sabar ya, sebentar saja kok. Bertahanlah." ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Terimakasih. Jaga Sulli baik-baik ya."

"Bertahan sebentar! Kau bisa!" seru Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berguling-guling pada ranjangnya. Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan lengan. Menghembuskan nafas yang sangat berat. Chanyeol memposisikannya duduk di atas ranjang. Bersender pada bantal empuk yang sudah tersusun rapi. Chanyeol melirik meja nakas, mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang terbuat dari kayu.

Dia melihat wajah-wajah itu dengan saksama. Beberapa tahun silam, ketika dia dan sahabat karibnya, pergi tamasya ke Saitama. Laki-laki yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu tersenyum, lima jari. Tampak bahagia.

Chanyeol mengusap laki-laki kecil itu. Hatinya mencelos. Dia sudah tiada. Laki-laki kecil itu sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Sangat nyenyak hingga Chanyeol tidak dapat membangunkannya lagi.

Baekhyun, sudah pergi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu pada meja nakas. Dia turun dari ranjangnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari sana dan kembali terduduk di ranjang. Chanyeol membuka halaman-halaman buku itu dengan cepat. Dia rasa, sudah semuanya dia baca. Tapi tangan itu berhenti, ketika dia melihat ada satu halaman yang belum dia baca.

"_Hari ini aku membeli beberapa benang untuk aku rajut. Aku akan membuatkan rajutan itu Chanyeol! Aku akan membuat kupluk untuknya hahahaha. Semoga dia menyukai kupluk itu. Aku senang sekali, besok adalah hari Senin dan itu hari persahabatan kami. Karena itu aku membuatkan kupluk handmade buatanku sendiri." _

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa lupa..." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"_Aku sangat bersyukur Chanyeol mau menjadi sahabatku sejak kami kecil. Aku bahagia bisa menemukan orang seperti Chanyeol! Aku harap, kupluk ini akan menjadi hadiah yang terbaik! Dan aku harap Chanyeol akan memakai ini jika dia merindukanku atau dia ingin merasakan kehadiranku di dekatnya. Selamat hari persahabatan, Chanyeol!" _

Chanyeol tertegun. Dia menaruh buku kecil itu pada meja nakas. Chanyeol mengambil kupluk merah buatan Baekhyun itu, dia pandangi kupluk itu dengan nanar. Chanyeol membawa kupluk itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia memeluk kupluk itu dengan erat, seakan dia sedang memeluk Baekhyun.

Puas memeluk kupluk itu, Chanyeol memakai kupluk itu di kepalanya. Dia tersenyum manis. Ia pejamkan matanya dan dia merasakan ada air mata yang menurun kedua pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintamu, Park Baekhyun..."

**FIN **

**HUWEEEEEE JADIIII! FF ini di req sama anon di Askfm saya haha. Maaf kalo gak jelas dan gak sesuai keinginan TT maafin saya juga kalau ada salah penulisan, typo, APALAGI KALO FEEL DARI FF INI GAK DAPET. FIX SAYA MINTA MAAF BANGET! TT **

**Mind to review? **

**Thanks! ^^ **


End file.
